


Mine.

by wolf_fiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dereks POV, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_fiction/pseuds/wolf_fiction
Summary: Derek likes to write down his thoughts. After an especially bad breakup he couldn't resist and picked up a pen and a piece of paper.





	Mine.

You haven’t looked into my eyes lately.

Haven’t looked at me like you used to. Turn your eyes away.

You have stopped losing yourself in thoughts while gazing at my face.

I can see.

I could see when your heart left and I realized that It wouldn’t come back.

You haven’t been with me for a while. Have been absent. Not only with your thoughts. But physically as well.

We don’t touch like we used to. We don’t love like we used to.

Your heart left me a long time ago. And I can’t stop asking myself, why won’t you love me?

We had the time of our lives. We laughed together like we couldn’t with anybody else. We had fun together. We didn’t ever want to be apart.

But you found somebody else.

I can see it.

Your heart aching for them.

Your eyes searching for them in the crowd.

And i realized. That you’re heart never truly was mine to keep. That this was our destiny. And that you never truly loved me, even if you didn’t realize.

So I made it easy for you.

And so hard for me.

Left you standing there, but not soon after, you were happier than before.

Your aches gone. And your heart healed. While mine was still in pieces. Not to be mended. Not to be healed.

Destined to never be the same.

Because Stiles. You were the one for me. But at the same time. You were never truly mine.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://wolf-fiction.tumblr.com/) for more :)


End file.
